The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to full-span forward sweep airfoils for gas turbine engines.
Modern axial compressors are often tip-limited in terms of stability. This is especially true for small-core machines because the ability to control clearances does not improve as the diameter decreases. Accordingly, the clearance-to-span and clearance-to-chord ratios are typically larger for small-core compressors. Any design feature that can help mitigate the sensitivity of the compressor to large clearance-to-span and clearance-to-chord ratios, and the associated tip clearance, can improve the stability and/or efficiency of the compressor and thus the gas turbine engine.